


Once upon a time couples...

by TheGirlWithTheBrokenMask



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:04:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWithTheBrokenMask/pseuds/TheGirlWithTheBrokenMask
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok so this is my new once upon a time fanfic I do have a captain swan fic called captain swan ER. but I decide to do a fic about the couples of storybrook and their friendship this may have a bit of a vib like friends the TV show and others. At the beginning of a scene I am going to put a song that resembles the scene that you should check out while reading, I'm also going to use scenes from my other fic :D hope you like it !!!!!!   <br/>This is mine from another site, so captain swan ER is not on here yet :) !!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Couples...

**Author's Note:**

> Couples include:
> 
> Emma and Hook (Killian).
> 
> Belle and Rumple (Robert).
> 
> Ruby and Graham.
> 
> Mary Margret and  David.
> 
> Regina and Robin.
> 
>  
> 
> Song: sky fall by Adele

Gold residences:

"Aha"she giggled as he carries her up up the steps, her skirt still brunched up to he waist as she she kept her legs wrap around him. As her back came into contact with the front door with a "Bang" setting off the the motion lights on the porch, and for a split second they stop eating each other's face off, rest their foreheads together "ahahh" they both burst out laughing, before his lips came down on hers hard leaving a fingerling sensation "ummm, Rob... Ar um.....Robert" she gaped between kisses has his lips traveled down her neck, his arm still hooked under her thighs her head leaning back ageist the door. "Ummm not..... Not here" she whimpered, as he turned the key in the lock and he door swung open, and they stepped in side...

Across town...

Swan/Jones residence:

"Ahha, stop" she laughed "stop" as the spaghetti hit the wall behind her, she stayed crouched down behind the the kitchen counter,  "and why would I do that" he laughed sneaking up behind her hooking her by the waist and swinging her around the kitchen, "put me down" she cried as he slapped his arm trying to escape his grip. "Never" he chuckled as he sat her On the spaghetti covered work top kissing her hungrily, she smiled and sighed "well there goes dinner" she giggles wiping tomato sauce off his cheek, "it's ok I wasn't hungry" he grinned picking a price of spaghetti from her hair, they both laughed "Killian" she said "Emma" he replied gazing deep into her eyes with a cheeky quirk "umm never mind" she smiled pulling him forward by his tie into a deep kiss...

Near the clock tower...

Charming residence:

"Ummm" she groaned, resting her chine on the enclosed fists "that's nice" she smiled her eyes still closed as his thumbs encircled around her shoulders, he laughed "good" he continued  to massage her shoulders  as  she knelt in front of him flicking though the TV channels, he kisses the back of her neck as she ate a of piece of the cake on the bed. He smiled as he lifted the fork with cake on it to him lifting his head to take a bite "umm that's good" he chuckled. Turning her around so her back was pressedAgainst the bed, kissing her "umm David", "yes" he replied "I love you" she smiled pulling him down for another kiss...

Sherif station...

Graham's car:

Ruby lent on the car bonnet waiting While eating a doughnut, she looked across the carrack as graham locked the station doors and walked over. "Hey" he said standing I. Front of the her placing his hands on her thighs, "umm hi" she said kissing him, she lifted up the doughnut as he lent down and took a bite puffing out his full cheeks "aha" she laughed lifting her red painted long nails to wipe a crumb off his face, he smiled swolling the food he rubed her legs before tugging on her and pulling her towards him, "now now sherif I wouldn't want to ruin your reputation" she giggled as he kisses her, after a while she pulled back running her hands up his chest. "Umm we should go" he said smaking her thighs and catching one last kiss befor getting in the car, she slid off the bonnet turning and placing he hands down as he beeped the horn at her " you coming" he laughed lean out of the window as she walked over to the passengers side...

Town centre...

The town hall:

Regina sat at her desk reading letters as robin stood gazing in to the fire drinking his wisky , he walked behind her placing his  glass on the desk, he lent down whispering in her ear "I would say that fire is the most beautiful thing I have ever sceen" he smirked kissing her ear, which sent a chill down her spine, "but then I would be lieing" she smirked into her ear kissing down her neck  as she romoved her gasses and relaxed into him. "Um hum I'm sure that's true dear" she said tilting her head back to kiss him, she  wrapped her arms around his neck from behind, she smiled kissing her till her lips were numb, " ummm" she sighed curling her lip between he teeth, "you ready he asked hands on her shoulders "umm I'll catch up with you" she said "ok" he replied with and smile and a quick kiss, walking out of the office door...


	2. The Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and reviews !¡!¡!

Chapter 2:

Song:it's your thing by the Isley brothers.

Morning...

Gold residence:

He woke up to her body pressed against his as her chocolate curls dancing across the pillow, he kissed her neck and went into the bathroom. He made his way down stairs to find belle stood in front of the hallway mirror putting her hair up in a high bun, he walked over beside her out of the corner of his eye he saw her smirk, she was already fully dress in a black skirt and blazer with a plunging neck line, Robert messed with his tie trying to get it right, after a while of watching she got fed up putting down her lip stick and turning to fix his tie.

He smirked as she concentrated on the price of fabric neatly tying it into a half Windsor knot, "there" she sighed running her hands up his chest, "last night..." She mumbled 

"Was?" He questioned "ah amazing thank you" she said kissing him quickly and walking into the kitchen.

He smirk and mumbled to him self "the pleasure was all mine" as she watched her walk off tilting his head for a good view...

Across town...

Swan/jones residence:

Killian walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where Emma sat,she was reading a magazine at the counter and eating toast, he smiled going to the fridge and taking out a carton of orange juice out and filling up her glass, has he lent of her shoulder she turned her head and gave him a kiss, "um morning beautiful" he said sitting across from her reading the paper, "morning" she sighed looking up over her glasses "I like that tie" she stated with a smile "matches your eyes" she said lifting a piece of toast off the plate which he lent down and took a bite of "thank you" he smirked taking a sip of orange juice.

Near the clock tower...

Charming residence:

Mary Margaret awoke and rolled on her side is confusion, as she stretched over to the other side of the bed to find it empty she slapped her hand down hard in the mattress as she sat herself up "David?" She called through the apartment. After pulling on her dressing grown and walked tough to the kitchen, she smiled when she saw David frying and listening to the radio.

He spun around to put the circular 

Dough on the plate, when he stopped looking down at her bare feet. David smiled at her as she beamed at him "morning" he smirked "ummm morning" she smiled cupping his face for a kiss she then when on to place fruit on top of the pancakes intricately with David hugging her from behind as she fed him discarded fruit...

House near the harbour...

Humbert Residence:

Ruby opened her eyes to huge shaking snores filling the room as she looked at the clock "6:45" she sighed as she sat up and hit him with the pillow. Graham groaned as he sat up and rubbed his eyes "you was snoring again" Ruby stated "aww sorry baby" he apologised leaning over to kiss her, ruby saw the attack tilting her head so he kissed his cheek, Graham frowned lifting his head and cocking his eye brow at that point she gave in to his puppy dog eye "urg" she heavily sighed as she put her hand to the back of his head and kissed. "Sorry" he said resting his head on her chest, "it's ok" she said kissing his head before she ran her fingers through it. "Right let's get up" he said slapping her thighs and running off for a shower...

Mislin street...

Mills Residence:

Robin leaned against the car as Regina approached carrying coffee and a bag from granny's, "Hello beautiful" he cheered taking his coffee and wrapping his arm around her waist pulling her closer, "umm hi" she said mid kiss as she beamed up at him "today was a good run" he smirked, kissing her again "that it was" she replied reflecting on there morning with as smile and as she leaned against him and sipped her coffee. "So" he sighed "what you get?" He asked pulling her closer for warmth "got you a bare claw" she smiled as he lit up just a little bit more, "umm you know me so well" he laughed kissing her "that I do" she replied returning the smile and kiss...

Woohoo chapter 2 done... Sorry it took so long school and thing but holidays now so more updates and I promise I will update my other fic while I'm at it, hope you like this chapter I had a bit of writer block with this so sorry if it's not that good 


	3. Day 1 ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in the life of storybrook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 :D

song: scissor sisters - I dont feel like dancin.

The Start of a new day...

Outside Granny's:

Regina stepped out of the car stopping to lean over the passenger seat and kiss Robin before waltzing up the steps to granny's where the rest were waiting , she opened the door the the busy dinner just like she did every morning scanning the room for the girls spotting them in the far back conner huddled together deep in gossip. Regina walked up to he table flashing a huge smile as she slid onto the dinner seat, as the rest of the table went quiet.

"Hi" she said taking the lid off her coffee which Emma had taken the cert-icy of purchasing for her, "sooo...." she said sipping the coffee then lifting her head noticing the sudden silence to find the attention of the other four woman all on her, all ginning like Cheshire cats Regina sighed "all right who's first" she asked as all four woman's hands shot up the air eagerly, Regina laughed "ok go..."

Across Town...

Gold and Co...

Robin walked down the hallway and turned on his Bluetooth, "David?" Robin asked "yeah" he replied "Graham?" he asked again "here" "good,Rob?" Robin continued as he pick up his coffee from his assistant "present" he replied "Kill?" "yea", "great" Robin carried on as a chuckle from the rest came, "anyone else feel like were back in school" David laughed "me",  "me", "right here" came their answers and they all laughed again "hey..." Robin protested turning a corner  "Nothing wrong with being protestant". "Oh my god your starting to sound like her" Killian replied, "No I am not" Robin said rolling his eyes "yeah you are" can their answer "ok ok" Robin gave in as he stepped into the elevator "so...how was you're night's" a long pause began before they all continued "well...".

Killian's Night...

Swan/Jones Residence:

Killian started preparing the dinner. A while later and Emma walked into the kitchen, wrapping her arms around his waist. Killian turned his head towards her and smiled."Hmm, smells nice." She grinned and kissed his shoulder."Yeah." He smiled and placed one hand over hers."Hmm." Emma began to kiss his neck, sucking on the spot behind his ear, the spot she had discovered drove him wild."Emma..." He smiled and tried to concentrate on making dinner."Hmm?" Her hands ran over his torso as she continued to suck on the spot."I'm trying to make dinner here." He smiled."And I want you."Killian smiled and put the knife he was holding in one hand onto the counter before he turned around in her arms. 

 

Emma grinned up at him before kissing him, her arms wrapping around his neck. Killian wrapped his arms around her waist tightly and kissed her back. Her tongue slipped into his mouth and duelled against his as her fingers ran through his hair. He moved his arms down her body, pressing her against him. A soft moan passed her lips as they kissed. Killian turned them around and softly pressed her against the counter while he kept on kissing her hard. Emma ran her hands over his chest before she pulled his top off."I thought you were hungry." He smirked as he murmured against her lips while he kissed her."I am, for you." She kissed him hungrily. Killian smirked and moved both his hands on her waist, lifting her up onto the counter. Emma moaned and moved her hands down towards his trousers. 

Killian pulled her shirt over her head before he brought his lips back to hers again. She pressed her body close to his and began to undo his belt. He moved his hands down and started working on her pants. Emma placed her hands on his shoulders and lifted herself up so he could remove her pants. Quickly he peeled them down her legs and pressed himself against her again."God I want you so much." She moaned and could feel herself becoming wet. Killian kissed her hungrily and moved his hands to her back, unclasping her bra.Once they were both free of their clothing Emma pressed her naked body close to his and wrapped her legs around his waist as he slid into her. Killian moved his mouth to her neck and sucked lightly as he started to thrust into her. She moaned loudly and closed her eyes as her head dropped back. He let his lips wander down to her breasts while his hands pressed her hips against his."Oh god Killian." Emma breathed and moved her legs higher so he went deeper into her."Emma." He moaned and returned his lips back to hers.

 She met his hips as he continued to thrust in and out of her. He kissed her hard, his hands all over her sweaty body. Her hands ran through his hair as they kissed heatedly. They pulled apart when the need of air became too much and Killian returned his lips to her neck and chest.When it became too much her muscles clenched around him as her body shook and she moaned his name loudly as she orgasmed. Killian joined her on her high shortly after, moaning her name out in pleasure. She held onto him tightly as they came down from their highs together."Wow." He breathed, smiling at her."I know." Emma grinned. 

Killian smiled and pecked her lips once again. "You're amazing." She whispered and pecked his lips."No, you are amazing." He smiled."Hmm, I know I am." She grinned at him. He grinned back and quickly kissed her lips once again. "I love you Kill.""I love you too Em." He looked into her eyes. "You have no idea how much.""Oh I think I do." She nuzzled her nose against his. Killian just smiled at her. "We should get dressed.""Hmm, yeah." Emma grinned but didn't move. Killian smiled and couldn't help but peck her lips once again. She kissed him back softly. He ran a hand over her cheek before he pulled away slightly. Emma smiled at him and hopped off the counter, picking up his shirt and pulling it on before pulling her panties on. He smiled and put his boxers back on. She just grinned at him as she done the top three buttons up on the shirt and left the others undone, revealing her stomach to him. Killian picked the rest of their clothes up and put them onto a chair before he turned back to their dinner."What are you making?" Emma wrapped her arms around him again and leaned her cheek against his back."Chicken with rice." He smiled."Sounds nice." Killian smiled and finished preparing the chicken quickly...

Graham's Night...

Humbert Residence:

Ruby was in the bed room when Graham got out of the shower she was stood in front of the mirror brushing her hair as he stood in the doorway, Graham just looked at her and moved closer and stroked her arm, trying to slow her rapid brushing. She looked up at him before slowly moving and placing her lips to his. He moved his hand to her waist and kissed her softly. Ruby pulled him close as they kissed sweetly. Graham gently ran his fingers over her cheek, his lips pressed tenderly against hers. Slowly her hands moved down his sides and took hold of the hem of his pyjama top before she slowly peeled it from his body. Graham brought his lips back to hers and pulled her close to him. She let her hands rest against his chest as they kissed. Graham moved his hands down the sides of her body and pulled off her top. Ruby pressed her body close to his once both their tops were off and she kissed him heatedly. Graham's hands moved up and down her body as they kissed deeply. Ruby let her hands move to his pyjama pants which she pushed off his hips and down his legs.

 Graham moved his mouth away from hers and kissed down her neck to her breasts as his hands wandered down to the hem of her pants. A soft moan passed her lips as she felt his mouth on his breasts. Graham pushed down her pants and moved his lips back to hers. Ruby kissed him back and moved her hips against his before she rid him of his boxers. Graham's erection grew against her as he kissed her hard. She pressed her hips against his, wanting to feel him inside her suddenly. He quickly got rid of her panties and slowly slid into her. Ruby moaned softly and wrapped her legs around his waist instantly. 

He started to trust into her laying them on the bed, his lips back against hers. Her eyes dropped closed as he moved in and out of her. He held her as close as he could, his lips barely leaving hers. Soft moans past her lips as he moved in and out of her. Graham gently kissed her neck as their paces became quicker. She buried her face into his neck as she felt herself tightening. He felt himself getting closer as he moved his lips back to hers, kissing her hard. Ruby moved her legs higher, taking him in deeper as he continued to thrust, before her body shook from her orgasm and she moaned his name loudly. "Ruby." He moaned her name out as he reached his own climax shortly after her.

 Ruby came down from her high breathing heavily and just kept her arms around his neck and her eyes closed. Pete looked down at her, trying to catch his breath. "Wow." She breathed. "Yeah." He smiled slightly. They just lay there together for a while silently. Graham covered them up with a blanket and looked over at Ruby. She didn't look at him, just snuggled up to his side. He wrapped an arm around her and looked up at the ceiling. She let her head rest on his chest and her body curled into his side. He just held her close and closed his eyes after a while, letting himself drifting off to sleep. It wasn't long before they were both asleep.  

 

David's Night...

Charming Residence: 

David stood in the back of Granny's Kissing Mary Margaret lucky no one could see them because once the need for air became too much Mary Margaret  pulled back and took hold of his hand, pulling him towards the toilets. David followed her as they made their way through the back of the dinner. Once they had entered a cubicle and locked the door behind them Mary Margaret returned her lips to David's once more. He grabbed her hands and threw her arms above her, pressing her against the wall. Mary Margaret moved her hips hard against his feeling his erection grow against her. David let go of her arms and moved his hands to her thighs, lifting her dress, all the time kissing her deeply. Her hands dropped to his trousers where she quickly undone his belt before pulling down the zippier.

He moved his hands to her panties and slowly slid them down her legs, letting them fall onto the floor.She pushed his trousers and his boxers off his hips before she wrapped her legs around his waist. He slid into her and pressed her up against the wall, one hand moving further under her dress and to her breasts. Mary Margaret moaned loudly at this and closed her eyes as he moved in and out of her. He thrust into her with quick paces and pressed his lips back against hers. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she kissed him back, her tongue duelling against his. He moaned into their kiss and ran his hands along her thighs.

"Oh god." She moaned and met his hips with hers. David moved his mouth to her neck, teasing her with his teeth as he felt himself getting closer. She felt him repeatedly hit her g-spot before her body shook from her orgasm and she moaned his name loudly."Mary..." David moaned into her ear as he joined her on her high she smiled at her nick name. They came down from their high together, making their heads slightly fuzzy. Breathing heavily, David put Mary Margaret back onto the floor. She just looked up at him and saw a glint in his eyes. David smiled at her and pulled his boxers and jeans back on. She grinned back and pulled her panties on. "We should get out of here." David murmured and brought his lips to hers once again."Hmm. I want more of you though." She kissed him back."Well, I have an idea then." He pulled back and grinned at her.

Golds Night...

Gold Residence:

Gold closed the front door as Belle walked ahead rambling about work. He wasn't in the mood to answer questions . If he did, then she would never shut up which is what was happening right now as he began to get fed up So, he kissed she just pecked him back and continued walking past him, so he did it again, finally stopping her word salad, just as hard and demanding as before, trying to drive the thoughts from her head and desperate to prove to the woman before him work was not all that mattered.

His hands fumbled under her shirt, and he groaned in relief when his fingers lit upon smooth, warm, solid flesh. Her stomach rose and fell with her quickening breath, and he could just feel the rapid beat of her pulse making her skin vibrate with life. But even that wasn't enough. He needed more.Without further thought, he lifted her into his arms, his feet managing to find the remembered path to the bedroom. But Belle did not passively go along with things. Her kisses were every bit as hungry as his as she undid his tie and then set about undoing the buttons of his shirt. By the time he reached the room and had set her on her feet again, Belle had made considerable headway on getting him undressed. Somehow, that didn't seem fair at all. He broke contact with her long enough to shrug out of his jacket and shirt before moving back to quickly divest her of her shirt. Then he was kissing her once more as his fingers deftly unhooked the catch of her bra, quickly discarding it to the floor. Finally, he was able to feel the exquisite press of bare flesh against his own. He pulled her tighter against himself, revealing in the very softness of her body as it fit to his.

He felt Belle's hands work between them and light upon the fastening of his trousers, and soon they joined the rest of his clothes on the floor. Before, she tended to her own. And then she was pressed against him once more, gloriously naked.His hands trailed down her curves, coming to rest on the still supple roundness of her ass. He lifted her then, just enough to walk them over to the bed. Her legs wrapped around him, bringing the slick, wet heat of her pussy to tease along his already aching cock.

"Need you," he groaned as they both fell down onto the bed."I know you do," she murmured. Her hand wrapped lightly around his cock as she guided him to her centre. "That's why I'm still here, Gold." He shivered at the name before, her other hand curled around his neck, pulling him down into another kiss, her tongue dancing around his, enticing him further inside. And further he went, deepening the kiss as he finally thrust into her plush, molten depth. Her body arched up, drawing him in more. Fully sheathed, the Robert felt a fleeting sense of connection and belonging, that for just one moment he wasn't alone.

"Oh, my Belle," he breathed against her neck, savouring the feeling.Fingers stroked soothingly along his back, "I'm here" she whispered sucking his ear lob.The words were said in comfort, he knew, but they hurt. Because she wouldn't she never stayed.He started to move then, withdrawing from her almost all the way before thrusting home again. Out and then in. Again and again. Quickly building his rhythm, losing himself in the act, in the feel of Bells's body welcoming him inside over and over again, driving away the loneliness and despair for just a little longer. It was a brief glimpse of a heaven that didn't exist for him. But all too soon, she was crying out, clenching around him, dragging him over the edge with her...

Back to the phone call...

Robin stepped out of the elevator , "David Granny's, really?" he laugh "yep" David replied proudly all of them laughed and clapped him, Robin smiled "Oh and Robert just ease up on Belle's she might not be all that open but she does love you", "well she's got a funny way of showing it" Robert snorted down the phone "oh stop complaining" Graham said "is the sex good" he ask "yes" Robert replied and sighed "well then, god I wish Ruby was still like that" he laughed "dont you agree guys" he asked "yeah", "yes", "hell yes" came there replies "see you're living the life" Graham Laughed and the rest joined in "Anyway what about you Robin?" Killian asked. At that point Robin reached his office and opened the door pushing the phone to his ear using his shoulder.

"well" Robin stated the rest of the guys on the edge of their seats, Robin looked up "urm ill call you back" he said quickly handing up on their groaning, Robin took a step forward and laughed there she was sat on his desk 9 am in the morning with a glass of scotch Regina...


	4. It's going to be a long day ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Robins life coming to a fault when an old face turns up ??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 :D get ready !!!!! I know it's short but it's just a filler ...

"Regina?" Robin said as he entered the room, she was sat on his desk nursing a glass of scotch she had a face like thunder and he was guessing that wasn't her first glass. He walked up to her and yet she still refused to meet his eye, he frowned "Gina?" She sniffed in response and downed the contents of her glass, it was at this point he placed two fingers under her chin and lifted her head to face him.   
"Aw Gina" Robin sighed when he looked at her, she has black streaks down her face from the mascara her lip stick was smudged and her eyes were reamed red around the edges she had obviously been crying, the reason in which he didn't know why.  
"What happened?" He ask stroking her cheek "Cor..... Cor.....Cora" she sniffed as new tears welled in her eyes "she.....she..." He held her close "hey, hey it doesn't matter ok? You can tell me later" she nodded as she buried her face into his shirt, he kissed her head in response he knew her mother was cold and heartless but he had never seen her react like this before. Normally it's shouting; screaming, cursing but never crying so what ever she said this time must have been bad. He gently drew shapes on he back whispering sweetly into her ear, he was surprised she was here really normally she goes home and he walks in that night after work to screaming and the smashing of plates, soon the crying died down but all of this meant one thing Cora is in town and if there was one thing he knew if Cora's here, no ones happy...

Regina's morning:

After a morning of gossip with the girls she headed to the car when she realised she had left her phone at home; She sighed as the car pulled up in front of the house; she jumped out and walked up the patio opening the mail box on the way, she fumbled with her keys but was surprised to find out it's was already unlocked she smiled he must home.She walked through the door putting her keys on the table as she went through the mail she shouted through the house "Robin?" There was no answer but she guessed he was in the den.  
Just then she heard her phone she walked into the kitchen and picked it up, "Emma Hi" she talked on the phone and laughed drinking some take out coffee from grannies she turned around then she saw it she jumped startled dropping the phone... "Mother???" .......


End file.
